Finding Imprint
by lilytimes
Summary: A wolf challenge issued by a reader about Bella and her wolf sorting out there imprint.


**I was issued a challenge in a review, so I decided since they asked nicely I thought I might write it... or have a go at it, so this was the actual review I was given:**

**BobZeCullen: I really really love this story, I have been following a while and love this story, I was wondering if u would accept a challenge? I would love for u to write a Bella/wolf story, it has to have dancing and they have to have been dating **in together in secret for months. Seth has to be the only one to know, and Quil has to be a pervert about the situation, I would really love to read whatever u write with this pairing as there isn't enough of this pair out there.**

**I would also love to thank my amazing Beta KCLutz4475 for working her magic on this little dity that came out of my head. **

**anyway... hope you enjoy reading as much as I loved writing this one. **

* * *

Bella Swan tapped her fingers against the plastic cup she was currently holding, she had been invited to yet another bonfire for the pack.

Accept this time she had accepted and for the life of her she didn't know why. It wasn't that she wasn't liked by the pack, or that she wasn't wanted there; no the reason for her hesitation currently sat across from her flirting with the pretty blonde that always seemed to be hanging around him, it wasn't like they were dating.

No you couldn't exactly call what they had been doing for six months anything like, dating.

In fact it was animalistic, raw, sweaty and full of passion that always left her breathless; sure they cuddled and talked, but it was always after they had finished.

But by then she was normally too exhausted to do anything, but mumble back a "I love you" before falling asleep.

She knows that Seth knows about them, he was the one that had raced into his bathroom to find them fucking, they were fucking that hard against the shower they had pulled the shower head off the wall by the time they had finished... after Seth had stood there for a few minutes watching.

Bella wasn't proud of the fact that every time he was around she lost her ability to breath properly let alone think about what they were doing.

They had been doing it for so long, it was second nature now to look anywhere, but at him as he wrapped his arm around the blonde, even when she felt the pain in her chest and the jealously lick at her.

The jealousy is why she knew that she shouldn't have even come to this pack bonfire, if she didn't leave soon she would break the blonde's nose and she wouldn't be held responsible this time.

She was a bit over the fact that they are still hiding their relationship.

She didn't care what the other wolves thought or what Jacob said; she wanted to be able to sit in his lap like the imprinted couples do, and not feel ashamed of their relationship.

He was ashamed of them.

Trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes at that realization, Bella turned away from the scene, dropped her can into the sand and left the fire.

She wasn't going to sit there and watch him make out with the blonde when he should have been with her.

If he wasn't so ashamed of her they would be like all the other imprinted couples.

She knew that she wasn't as beautiful as all the other woman on the reservation or even in Forks.

She had dated a leech and had very nearly been turned by them in the process.

She was a clumsy, mousy no body, that spent most of her time studying for her finals in high school, where as he was a few years older then her and had his own career in construction, he had finished high school, he even owned his own house.

She was nothing compared to the blonde trying to get into his pants, she probably was older, had a successful career and would be able to do anything she put her mind to, unlike Bella who had nothing to offer him.

Sighing softly, Bella sat down in the soft sand, from here she could just make out the flickering flames from the fire, if she squinted she would be able to see the blonde all over him.

Biting her lip she looked away, she didn't need him.

As the tightness came to her chest she knew that she was lying she needed him just as much as he needed her.

They had sealed the bond months ago, so she knew that he could feel her disappointment, her hurt and her betrayal about his behavior.

She didn't want it to be a secret anymore; she wanted to be able to show him her love in public.

She couldn't hide it anymore.

If she had to, then she would leave him, she wasn't able to handle it anymore.

In the beginning it was fun and exciting to sneak around behind the packs back, meeting in secret for short periods of time then leave for their own lives; her to her father in Forks and high school, him to his job and patrols in La Push.

Brushing at a tear that had dripped down her cheek, she tried to get a hold of her emotions, realising that it was useless, she rose from the sand dusting down her backside.

Turning to look out at the ocean she wrapped her arms around her waist.

A whine from the forest made her turn slightly towards it, brushing her tears from her eyes she smiled slightly at the sandy coloured wolf.

"Hello Seth," Bella whispered.

The wolf whined behind her.

Bella shivered at the blast of heat that hit her back as she knew that Seth had changed to his human form.

"Bells are you alright," he called.

Bella laughed, "He couldn't even have the decency to at least pretend that I wasn't there?"

Seth frowned as he hugged her, the warmth was different to his, but she welcomed it none the less, "He's an ass sometimes."

"Yeah," she whispered "my ass through and through."

"Come on." Seth said as he tugged on her hand lightly, "Let's go make him jealous."

"What," Bella asked as she followed Seth through the sand. "Seth he's more likely to rip off your arm then react to me."

Seth smiled over his shoulder at her, "Well then I'll die a happy wolf having pissed him off."

Bella giggled lightly, "He'll have Sam make you run double patrols."

Seth snorted, "I'm not as stupid as Quil."

Laughing, Bella allowed Seth to circle her in his arms and sway to the slow song that was playing from the small radio on the log near the fire.

Wrapping her arms around Seth's neck she felt eyes burn into the back of her head, his gaze lighting her on fire as he glared at her.

Shivering Bella shifted a little bit closer to Seth.

Chuckling lightly Seth pulled her closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

"He's glaring at us," Seth stated.

"Scared yet," Bella asked.

"Nope," Seth said popping the P.

As the music changed to an upbeat song, Bella pulled away from Seth and walked towards the refreshment table, grabbing a cup she poured whatever was in the punch bowl into her cup, before taking a sip of it.

"Bella."

Turning slightly Bella smiled at Quil, "Hello Quil."

Quil eyed her before sniffing her cup, "That's not cordial," he stated as his meaty hand tried to get the cup out of her hands.

Pulling the cup away Bella shrugged at him, taking a huge gulp of the burning liquid, "I don't care," she stated.

Quil raised an eyebrow in question at her, before shrugging his shoulders, reaching around her for his own cup, before scaling it in one go, breathing slightly heavy Quil smiled at her grabbing another cup, "I bet a dance you can't do that."

Bella snorted lightly, she could already feel the effects of the half cup she had had, she could drink it all, she definitely knew how to breathe through her nose after being with him for so long.

Smirking at him she raised the cup to her lips, drinking it all in four greedy gulps of the liquid.

Smiling at him in triumphant she swayed slightly as the alcohol affected her "Huh" she shouted, "You owe me a dance."

Quil chuckled, as he allowed Bella to pull him onto the sand, he placed his hands on her hips as she swayed to the music.

Plastering herself to Quil's front to turn around, rolling her hips to the beat of the song, straight into him.

Giggling lightly at Quil who was trying to head bang to destiny child, she pulled away from him, dipping and spinning out of his arms before plastering herself back to his chest, sliding down to the floor, she rocked her body back up his front, before grinding her ass into his crotch.

"Geez Bells..."

Bella laughed, looping her arms around his waist.

Setting his hands on her ass he gripped them in his meaty paws, squeezing lightly as he muttered "Definitely a handful of ass."

Bella laughed, "And why do you have a handful of my ass?"

Quil smirked, "Cause I'm going to fuck ya later, I need something to hang on too."

Bella threw her head back and laughed, only Quil would think that he would get to fuck her later.

Before either of them could react, Bella was pulled away from Quil and a fist connected with his nose.

"NO ONE IS FUCKING ISABELLA, BUT ME" he snarled as he looked at his pack mate that was currently holding his nose on the sand.

"Seriously, what the fuck," Quil shouted as he breathed through his broken nose. "You fucking broke it," he shouted.

Bella giggled at the blood that poured down Quil's face, she found it kind of funny as the red rushed down his face on to the white shirt he currently wore.

He turned to her then, "Are you alright?"

Staring at him, Bella knew that he could probably tell that she was drunk after the one glass; he would know that she couldn't hold her alcohol.

Nodding her head she stated, "I was perfectly fine, until you come along."

He frowned at her before looking back at Quil.

"And did you really need to do the caveman thing and punch Quil," she demanded. "He wasn't doing anything."

"He had his hands on your ass," he stated as he still continued to watch his pack brother crack his nose back into place.

"You've had your hands in worse places then my ass before," she shouted. "And why in the hell do you care now?" Waving a hand in the direction of the blonde, "You're quite happy with that slut."

She heard a draw in breath from the pack that had stopped what they were doing to watch them.

He turned and smirked at her, "Did you just swear twice in a minute?"

"Don't you dare change the subject," she demanded.

He smiled at her, the smile that made her feel like she was a naughty toddler that was going to get a smack when their mother got home.

"You've never objected to me caring," he stated.

"You don't care," Bella shouted. "If you cared, we wouldn't have been fucking for months, behind the Pack's back."

"So now you want a relationship huh," he demanded, his whole body facing her now; the anger and heat rolling off him as he came to stand toe to toe with her.

Bella looked up as she stated, "I always wanted a God damn relationship, you asshole, you're the one that said we should keep it a secret so that Jacob's feeling don't get hurt," she shouted.

"He's my brother."

"Yeah, and I'm meant to be your soul mate," she snapped. "Funny, how I had to dance with one of your "brothers" before you would remove that garbage from your lap to even say hi to me." Pointing a finger at him she stated, "And it wasn't even to say hi, it was to punch Quil in the nose for touching my ass."

"He said he was going to fuck you."

"He always says it," Bella shouted. "So does Embry, even Seth and Jacob says it too, are you going to break all their noses too?"

"Yes!"

Bella screamed in frustration, as she turned on her heels and walked away from him, "That's it, it's over, go find someone else to fuck around, because I'm done," she shouted as she walked towards her truck.

The pulsing pain in her chest seemed to intensify as she walked away from him, clutching it she reached her truck, throwing open the door she scrambled up into it.

Turning to close the door, she frowned at the warm solid mass that was standing there, turning away from him she didn't bother to even look at him.

"What the hell do you mean, we are over," he demanded.

"Exactly what I said," she shouted. "I can't do this anymore," looking at him she frowned at his shallow look around the eyes, he needed to sleep more. "Why aren't you sleeping again," she asked.

"Because you're not in my bed," he stated as he pulled her across the seat to him. "Please Isabella, if I had known you felt this way, I would have shown you off to the pack from the start."

"Well you didn't did you, instead we hid," she snapped at him.

"We don't have to hide anymore," he stated as he buried his head in her neck. "We can work it all out."

"How do you know that," she asked.

"Optimistic," he stated as he watched her warily. "Why don't you think we will work?"

"We'll work," she whispered "but we have got to talk more."

He nodded, "Anything" he stated as he kissed her neck. "We can go back to the bonfire," he stated. "I'll even hold your hand and fawn all over you like Emily and Sam."

Bella giggled, as she tighten her hands around his neck, pulling him down she kissed him, "I think I have a better idea."

"Sex," he asked.

Bella snorted, "You look that tired that you would fall asleep on top of me again."

He smiled kissing her lightly before shoving her over in the truck. "Ok," he stated. "Let's go home and sleep."

Bella smiled as she leaned against him, "Ok."

They weren't perfect, they made mistakes, but as Bella sat in her truck with her wolf, she could see how her life was going to be and who she was going to be.

She could see kids and grandkids and even great grand kids surrounded by the pack, would be her distant future.

* * *

**so... let me know what you think, does anyone else want to know how said wolf and Bella got to where they are or is it just me.**

**thank you all for reading and reviewing you are all amazing**

**Lily.**


End file.
